Blink of an Eye
by BookLover1182
Summary: In the blink of an eye, Kim's life changes forever when she learns the shocking the truth behind her birth, parents, and family. This will lead to new experiences and adventures that were never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Blink of an Eye chapter 1. Mae-E and I own nothing except for the OCS**

* * *

 _Angel Grove, Hart House February 14, 1996_

Caroline watched as her daughter said goodbye to her closest friends, kids that have spent so much time in her house they might as well be hers as well. She smirks and shakes her head at the idea. She knew today was not easy for Kim, not having her father here today even after he promised to be here, hurt Kim deeply. Ever the little trooper she put on a brave face to enjoy her party and showing a maturity far beyond her 12 years.

As much as Caroline and her husband fought she never thought he let Kim down. He loved her as his own, but the fighting and the impending divorce has made him bitter, and now he seems to be taking it out on Kim as well.

One bright spot in the day was her friend Leo who Kim loved like an uncle came to visit for her party. His presence really cheered Kim up. Caroline only hoped that having him here would help cushion the blow of the news she had for her little girl.

"Kim, come here please," requested Caroline as she saw the door close and that her daughter was now alone with her and Leo for the first time since early this morning. Little Kim, in her beautiful pink party dress and curled hair, does as she is asked, sitting down on the couch next to her mother and her uncle Leo.

"You know I love you, right baby?" Caroline says and Kim nods "Yes, mom," she says looking at her mom confused about what's going on.

"I have something difficult to tell you. I wish it could wait till you are older, but that is just not the case," Caroline stated. "I know mom, you and daddy are going to get divorced." And looks glum, it's then that Leo nod that turns to Kim to "True, but what your mom has to tell you is even more important" he says

Kim gulps and says, "Okay, but what could be more important than daddy not loving us anymore?" she asks becoming more confused by the minute. Caroline gives Leo a pained look before starting, "This might be difficult for you to understand, and a bit overwhelming but you have to listen to all of it." Kim nods and looks up at her mother waiting patiently. "On the day you were born, you were so tiny, when they placed you in my arms I fell in love with you, but I didn't give birth to you. One of my best friends did, unfortunately, she died a few hours after you were born. So I adopted you because I was all you had left in the world" Caroline explains

At this point Leo took over talking to Kim "Honey, you know how you love all those fairy tales and Disney movies and fantasy stories in general," Kim nods her head but remains silent. "Well, what if I told you, that it was all true? And that all of us in this room including you were magical people?" Kim looks at him wide-eyed then after a few minutes fainted. "Well she took that rather well don't you think?" asked Caroline sarcastically. Leo just rolled his eyes and went to revive Kim.

After waking Kim they slowly explained over the rest of the day, about her real parents Tristan and Celia Mitchell. How Celia was a witch, and her father was a whitelighter as well Caroline, and Leo were whitelighters, as and that Kim was half of one. That whitelighters were guardian angels for witches and future whitelighters. That her parents love story broke all the rules because he was supposed to watch over and protect good witches not fall in love with one. That they had to get married in secret because her father's bosses would not have allowed them to otherwise, that they had many happy years together, but a darklighter had become infatuated with her mother but she rejected his advances and he swore revenge. Which he eventually got, attacking her parents when her mother was only days away from giving birth. Her father died protecting her and her mother, while her mother died shortly after childbirth. How it was only by the intervention of an angel of destiny that said that Kim was destined for great things that allowed her father's bosses to let her live. She learned all about her parent's lives, and how very much they loved her.

Finally, she learned that she was also a witch like her mother and that soon she would come into her powers. It was a great deal for someone as young as Kim to take in, but to her credit, she handled it better than most adults would have. The hardest part for Kim to deal with is that the people she thought were her parents weren't. Even knowing that it didn't take the sting out of her stepfather's rejection of her during the divorce, all the arguing she had to listen to before he finally moved out. Life was rough for a while but after about 2 years things seemed to level out. Kim turned 14 without incident and life seemed to be looking up and she was learning how to be happy again. Little did she know That her life was going to be changed monumentally yet again.

* * *

Hey guys sorry I've been a bit MIA I've been busy working on Blink with a Co-Writer Mae E who has been become a good friend of mine. I would like to let you know that the chapters will be prewritten and that we just got chapter 10 done and 11 and 12 need to be edit along with the rest of the chapters. We hope you enjoy our story and leave a review bye.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day of the Dumpster

**Blink of an Eye Chapter 2 Mae-E and BookLover1182 Own Nothing from Charmed and Power Ranger, and What we do Own is the OCS!**

* * *

 _August 28, 1998_

Kimberly was sitting at a table in the Angel Grove Youth Center reading a book about Arthurian Legends drinking a strawberry smoothie when all of the sudden her book was taken away from her. When Kim looked up to see who had taken it away from her, she was not surprised to see Bulk holding it.

"Why am I not surprise to see that it was you who took Bulk," Kim said as Skull laughs at her. Kim glared at them she was getting to a good part of the tale, but then she smirks looking behind Bulk and Skull was Jason who is now in trouble.

"I think you give back the book," A voice said from behind them when the boys turn around to see Jason standing there with his arms crossed his chest in his workout clothes glaring at them. Quickly Bulk and Skull got scared of Jason and dropped the book, running off to get away from them.

Jason picked up the book and dusted off for Kim and when he looked at the Jason shook his head, it was another book on Arthurian Legends "I'm surprised that you don't have all the legends and tales memories about King Arthur yet Kim" Jason asked handing the book to Kim.

Kim shook her head "There are a lot of version of the stories throughout the years and the truth on what is true and what is not has been lost for a long time. So every time you read new info about a legend its good thing and a way to find out the truth" Kim said smiling at the book.

A Vietnamese girl came over "Hey Kim, Jason" she said smiling.

"Hey Trini is there something that you need," Kim asks smiling

"Yeah you said had a new gymnastic routine on the beam that you wanted to show us," Trini said

"Oh yeah I do have a new beam routine to show you guys and I'm sorry I got distracted by my book" Kim said placing her book in her bag and going over the beam to do a warm-up and getting up on the beam, and do some practice moves on it and start her warm-up for the beam before she started to do her new beam routine for her friends to see.

Kim let everything go and zoom out on the beam while doing her new routine and before she knew it she was done and on the ground. "Wow Kim that was amazing," Trini said after Kim was finished with her routine, whenever Kim perform a new routine for them it always take her breath away.

Kim smiles "Thanks, Trini," Kim said as Billy came over wearing a karate uniform getting ready for his first Karate class with Jason today. When an Earthquake happens and started to make everything shake when something took hold of them and orbed them to what it looks like a technology hotspot and a place where knew Billy would love.

"Oh my goodness this place is amazing," Billy said looking around at all the computers. Kim smiled at him but was the concern in where they were at. It wasn't a demon's lair at least she didn't think it was one.

' _Oh man, I really hope that this isn't a demon's lair because if it is we are in real trouble here, and I don't have really have a clue on how to control my powers or all of them…yet'_ Kim thought as she looks around at everything.

"I don't get it how did we end up here," Jason asked as Kim thought back to what happened to them and how they got here ' _Well wasn't orbing, but it was a teleport of some kind'_ Kim thought.

"I just want to where is here," Trini said looking around at the place in wonder confused about what they are doing there.

"Maybe the answer is in the controls," Billy said as he starts to mess around with them and heard a voice behind them saying "Hey don't touch that" making them turn to see a robot lying on the ground.

Billy turn the dials back to the way they were before going over to the robot and helping it up "A fully sentinel multifunctional automaton, I've never seen anything like it" Billy said as Kim looks at from behind Billy _'Okay Billy thanks you might have blown are only thing that could tell us where we are and what are we doing here'_ Kim thought.

"Welcome Humans," another voice said from behind.

Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and Kim turn around to see a floating head in the tube.

"Uh oh"

"So who are you?"

"More like what are you?"

"I am Zordon an interdimensional being, caught in a time warp," He said

"And I am Alpha 5," the Robot said

"Excuse me but can someone come back to Earth and pick me up, because I totally confuse why we are here," Kim says while Kim knew about demons, whitelighters, and magic, stuff from outer space just made her head spin.

"It is quick simple my dear, this planet is under attacked, and I have brought you here to save it," Zordon said looking down at Kimberly who reminded him of someone, who is the master of the bow and bares some resembles a man a man he once knew from long ago.

' _So he wants us to be superheroes huh, that I can deal with_ ' Kim thought.

"Oh yeah right," Zack said waving Zordon off.

Zordon smiles at this "Oh a non-believer, Look behind you at the view globe, your doubts will be answered as you see" Zordon said as they walk over to where the giant crystal ball is.

A person with white hair up in two pigs like tails standing on top of her head, wearing a strange outfit that looked to belong to the Tudors area a bit, riding a bike with a winged monkey behind her. "This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress who is bent on controlling the universe with her henchmen and putties controllers. She will conquer the Earth" Zordon explain to them.

"What does this have to do with us," Trini asked while everyone agreed with Trini question, Kim knew what this guy wanted. Zordon wanted them to fight ageists the Rita and save the world and possibly the universe from Rita.

' _I wonder if this is how dad felt when he chooses to be one of King Arthur's Knights of the Roundtable_ ' Kim thought wishing right now that her father was still here, so she can ask for some guidance on this matter and how to stop Rita, and maybe even train them as well.

"You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita. Each of you has been given access to ancient creatures you called Dinosaurs" Zordon explain

"Dinosaurs?" Kim question as something bright came to her waist and as well as her friend's waist as well. When the bright light ended they found something on their belts like a belt buckle, but it wasn't one at all. Instead, it was bigger and heavier than a belt buckle and removable as well.

"These are the two your power," Zordon says looking down at them.

"Wow, what are these?" Zack asked holding up his morpher.

"Those are your Power Morphers when in danger raised it to the sky and call your dinosaur, and you will morph into a fighting force called the Power Rangers," Zordon said.

Kim sighs _'Great more change in my life, just what I need. Hasn't my life changed enough as it is, Even though it's only going to change more?'_ Kim thought.

"As Power Rangers, you will have access to a universal power to command a fleet of fighting machine called zords" Zordon explains

Trini was confused at this "I don't get it"

"Jason bold and powerful you will command Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, Zackery clever and brave you will command the Mastodon Dinozord, Kimberly graceful and smart you will command the Pterodactyl Dinozord, Billy patient, and wise you will command the Triceratops Dinozord, Trini fearless and agile you will command the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord will be under your command. Observe the View Globe just as the five of you work together your zords will too. When you need help you will only need to turn to the zords to form the Mighty Megazord" Zordon told them.

Zack looks at his friends "Power Morpher, Megazords ah no this is just too weird for me, Look it's been real, but I got to go" Zack said walking toward the exit with Billy and Trini following behind him, while Kim and Jason stayed behind looking at Zordon. Kimberly was nervous and overwhelmed with the information that was given to them. ' _Maybe this is part of my destiny'_ Kim wonder as she followed Jason out of the building.

 _Outside of the Command Center_

The teens were climbing over some rocks and through a tricky passageway, Jason starts to speak up "Guys we shouldn't have left. I mean he choose us to save the world, I say we do it" he said.

"Do you really think we can," Trini asked

"Hey guys, you don't know what you're talking about. We were talking to a giant floating head" Zack argue from the back of the group.

Suddenly they heard a blast and were attacked by these human people in grey body suits that sounded like turkeys. The teens were trap Zack shouted Watched out to everyone. Kimberly was looking around while being freaked out and soon was shuck up on by the putties from behind.

Kimberly screams loudly as the putties grabbed her, but something amazing happens to her for once her powers kicked in at the right time. Kim felt the putties hands on her disappear and Kim pulls her arms close to her when it was over Kim found that she was away from the putties and that they were looking at her with just happen look and the same look happen to be on her friends faces before turning back to the fight.

Kim realized that she must have orb away from them, and she began wondering how ' _How thought, okay Uncle Leo and mom said powers are connected to emotions and the only emotion that I was feeling was fear, so to orb I must be feeling fear'_ Kim though as the putties came at her again. Kim looks behind her to see that she was in front of the mountainside.

' _I really, really, really hope this work'_ Kim thought as the putties near remembering something scary that happen in her life Kim disappear and then reappear in the same spot as before.

' _Yes!'_ Kim thought as she watches her friends fight Jason was holding his own as was Zack both being Black Belts in Martial Arts. Trini was also holding her own; Billy, on the other hand, wasn't and was the first to down for the count. Than Kim felt something pushes her toward Billy and realized that she forgot to watch her own back, Kim groan in annoyed, she was about to stand back up again when Zack came toward them, then Trini and Jason last.

"This day is too weird," Kim said

"What do we do now?" Trini asked

Jason looked at the morpher "Zordon these Power Morphers will give use Power, Let's do it" he said taking hold of his morpher, standing up.

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"POWER RANGERS!" they all shouted together as one.

Suddenly they were teleporting once again and they wonder where they were headed, Jason shouted that they were saving the world. When the teleporting ended they were on a rooftop of a building where some putties were waiting for them and the battle began again only this time the new Rangers were winning.

Kim tried to orb again but found she couldn't _'What's going on'_ she wondered.

They had defended the putties when that gold monkey became about 30 stories tall and was destroying buildings

"Look at him that dude's huge, back off fang face"

"The good guys are here"

"Get off our Planet"

"Because we are the Power Rangers"

"And we're not backing down"

The gold monkey stabs his sword down at them when Jason called out Dinosaur Power Now, and their zords appeared. The Power Rangers jumped into their zords, and Kim found she has a nice stereo in her pilot seat.

Kim took deep breaths as they were charging at the gold monkey _, 'Dad please be with me '_ Kim thought as the zords joined up and started to fight the gold monkey. Kim was on autopilot during the whole fight. While Kim could hear what her friends were saying, and watch the fight.

The moment that Jason called the Power Sword the Gold monkey had retreated. The Power Rangers had won the first battle.

 _Back at the Command Center_

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kim were celebrating their first victory, but then something came to Zack about Kim's power. "Hey, Zordon did we get powers that we can use outside of are Ranger Form powers?" Zacks ask looking up at Zordon confuse at how Kim had powers outside of her Ranger Uniform.

"The only powers you have are while you are morph" Zordon explains

Jason looks up at Zordon in the eye "Then how do explain Kim's power?" Jason asks crossing his arms over his chest "It's unexplainable" Zordon said

"Maybe you should ask the person who wields the power?" a voice said from behind them Trini, Billy, Zack and Jason turn to look at Kim in surprise.

Trini, Billy, Zack, and Jason look at each other in shock that Kim has been hiding a secret from them because she has never hidden stuff from them at all.

"Kim did know about the power?" Trini asks

Kim nodded "And about the other Powers that I'm going to have as well," Kim says Zack raised his eyebrows "You have other powers," he said.

Biting her lip Kim thinking of a way to explain who she is too and her past to her friends. Originally Kim had planned to tell them when she defended Sandor because she didn't want anyone else dying for her, but now things have changed completely.

"You see I'm not a normal Human" Kim stated

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT A NORMAL HUMAN!" they all shouted

Kim wince when her friends shouted, which she had guess would happen "I come from a long line of magical witches on my mom's side, and on my dad's side well…is a Whitelighter which is an Angel, also I'm adopted" Kim said

"WHAT!"

Suddenly the questions all came a once and her friends were in her face "Hey one question at a time okay, and give me a chance to explain what happens" Kim said backing away from them so she could breathe while keeping her arms out in front of her.

"My birthparents Celia Mitchell and Tristan of Cornwall, Knight of the Roundtable, yes the same one from the legends. First off Whitelighters are not allowed to fall in love because according to my mom and Uncle Leo who are both full fledge Whitelighters it's considered too complicated and dangerous by their bosses who are called Elders. My parents broke the rules and married in secret during a solar eclipse." Kim said before taking a deep breath in and exhaling slowly.

"A Darklighter by the name of Sandor, a Dark-Lighter is an evil counterpart to Whitelighter; Also Darklighters are the only thing that can kill a Whitelighter. Who fell in love with my mom and who my mom rejected, Sandor wasn't happy about that at all. On the night of my birth…face off with Sandor one last time. My father lost and use the last of his strength to save mom and me" wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Before my mom got very far Sandor hit her with a poison arrow which is coated with deadly poison. When we arrived my Uncle Leo had to orb me out of my mom's womb who was a doctor when he was human"

"Human?" Jason asks confused Kim nods "Yes, Whitelighters were once human, the duties of Whitelighters are to protecting and guiding good witches and future White-Lighters" Kim explains.

"Shortly after my birth, my mother sarcoma to her injuries and died. The Elders wanted me dead, and I would be if it wasn't for an Angel of Destiny who told them not to touch me and that I was destined to do great things that allowed me to live" Kim explained.

"How long have you know," Jason asked

"Since the night of my 12th birthday when Mom and Uncle Leo told me," Kim said

"You know for two years and you didn't say anything Kim, were you even going to tell us," Zack asked

Kim looked away from her friends, she never intends to tell her friends what she was at all, mainly because she wanted to keep them safe from Sandor.

Billy looks at Kim in shock "Why weren't you going to tell us Kim" Billy ask

"Why" Jason repeated

Kim glared at them "I'm sorry, but I don't and will not lose another person that I care about to Sandor got it. When the bind is completely off and I total control over my powers. I'm going to be stopping him once for all and you can't stop me, nor will be joining me because this my fight and my alone" Kim said in a voice that said this discussion is over for good.

Trini, Billy, Zack, and Jason were in shock at what Kim just said, mainly because Kim didn't want their help in with Sandor, and that she knew for two years and didn't say anything or that she was never going to tell them at all.

Jason was just pissed off at what Kim just said not wanting their help with Sand or this darklighter? Whatever it is or was Kim wasn't going to fight it alone even if he had tracked her or something, maybe Billy could invent something that could be used to keep an eye on Kim, and let them know when she is going to fight this guy. Part of the job of being the big brother was to protect the little sister.

"Zordon how will being a ranger affect my power?" Kim asked

Zordon smiles "Years ago I meet a Whitelighter who would be responsible for the bow and show great talent with it, but he wasn't an ordinary Whitelighter I meet was your father Kimberly. Alpha use code 77.6895-MDR" Zordon said

"Ay-yi-yi-yi, but Zordon we never used that setting before," Alpha said as put the settings in the computer before turning to Kimberly and leading her over to a bed "Please lie on the bed Kimberly and hold still" Alpha said Kim did what she was told.

Alpha began running something that looked like it should be in a printer when Alpha was done Kim got and off of the bed.

"The scans say that your magic level is only at 5% and it appears that the Ranger Powers are suppressing them," Alpha said. Kim groans while the other sigh in relief that Kim wasn't going after the darklighter yet.

Billy looks at the scan that says Kim magic level before looking at Zordon "Zordon we should monitor Kim's magical levels with weekly scans, and in a case for changes with both sets of powers inside of Kimberly's" Billy said.

Trini, Zack, Jason, and Kimberly look at him in shocked at what he said. "That is a good idea, Billy, for even though Kimberly's levels are a week yet they will grow and will become stronger in time," Zordon said.

"Moving on Rangers it's time for you to take the oath never to use the powers for personal gain, never escalate a battle with Rita unless forced too, and to keep their identities a secret from all or else you'll lose it power of protection" Zordon said Kim turn to her friends "Guys you also have to keep who and what I am a secret as well, because you may not know who is a demon, who possible knows Sandor, or else their going to be a lot of trouble" Kim added walking over to her friends.

"Oh ah Wait," Zack said

"Yes Zackary," Zordon said

"I'm not sure if we're all up to this, I mean we got lucky this time," Zack said

"Luck had nothing to do with it, the five of you have come together to form a fine group of superheroes has ever been, next to Kimberly's father group. The Knights of the Round Table were some of the finest heroes that have ever been. Kimberly's father Tristan was the inspiration for the bow after he had become a Whitelighter" Zordon said

"What," Kim says in shock.

"You heard me right Kimberly, Your father Tristan help build the Command Center, and defect an enemy, but also was the inspiration for your bow weapon. Kimberly, you should also know that you remind me of your father" Zordon said.

Kimberly looks up at Zordon in shocked at what he just said about knowing her dad and one of the few people, who know about her, know her dad before, correction centuries before her mother's side birth. Kim doesn't know much about her father at all really, but to hear those words that she reminds some of her father, she felt the touch that she knows something about her father's bravery and that she inherited, but also to know that is just as brave as him.

Kim wipes tears that she didn't have come down her face with her hands "Thank you Zordon you don't know how much those words mean" Kimberly said sniffing.

Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack looked at each other with all that happens today and learn about Kim they knew that they can detect Rita and save the world, and HOPEFULLY convince Kim not to fight this Sandor guy by herself.

Trini put her arm around Kimberly along with Jason, Zack and Billy held one of Kim's hands as a silent way to tell her that they won't tell her secret to anyone. Kim let go of Zack's hand and place Billy on the top of her hand. Jason, Trini, and Zack understand what she wanted to do. Placing their hands on top of each other, bring them down then up the new superheroes shouted.

"POWER RANGERS," They said together, while Zordon and Alpha 5 smile at them.

* * *

 **Hey Guys We hope you enjoy the chapter Of Blink of An Eye. PLEASE! Leave a review telling us what you think or even a question about OUR New Story Nature Thunder one thing I can Tell you is that it wil be take place at the same time as Dino Thunder. See you in the Next Chapter: A Different Drum. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blink of an Eye Chapter 3 Mae E and I own nothing. Just the Idea for this story.**

 _A Different Drum_

 _September 10, 1998._

Kimberly was currently teaching her aerobics dance class at the Youth Center. One of her students was a friend of hers named Melissa. To Kim's surprise Melissa who is deaf, Melissa had no trouble keeping up with the class. For a few days now Kim had notice something weird going on with herself lately. Kim has been noticing that she starting to understand different languages. Whether it was spoken, or written Kim could understand it. Weather it be Japanese, French, German, Sign Language, or whatever the language that Billy speaks she could understand it.

While Kim's magic power level was still at 5%, she still couldn't understand why or how she could. Her mom has been busy with work lately, so Kim hasn't had a chance to ask her about it. She could ask Uncle Leo about it, if she gets the chance too that is.

"Hey you almost knocked me over," a voice barks out from behind her. When Kim turns looks to where it was coming from what she saw was Beth yelling at Melissa, and Melissa runs away from Beth.

"Hey you guys why don't you take a break for a sec okay" Kim says waving her hand away before reaching for her towel and turning off the music. Walking over to where Melissa was and sitting down on the steps.

"What Happen?" Kim signs

" _I didn't step sideways and Beth ran into me"_ Melissa signs back

"I'm sorry, I forgot to sign the moves, so it's my fault" Kim signs

" _No, it's my fault. Kim, because I'm different"_ Melissa signs back

"You're a very good dancer" Kim signs before looking to the side and found something to make her smile and would also help Melissa "and Even hearing people make mistakes" Kim signs and point to show Melissa. Billy was practicing the dance moves and was messing them up as well, making both Kim and Melissa laugh at the sight of it.

When the break was over with, Kim and Melissa went back to dancing.

"Okay everyone let's do one more song and then call it a day," Kim said and signs at the same time.

Kim pays close attention to Melissa and Beth for any trouble but was a surprise to see Beth telling Melissa that she was sorry and Melissa accepting her apology.

"Alright is everybody ready, and left **clap** and right **clap** and left **clap** and right," Kim says and signs.

Bulk and Skull enters the room laughing. Bulk looks towards the dance class "Look at all the want to be ballerinas" Bulk said.

"They're not even ballerinas, the stuff they are doing is too easy," Skull said putting his arm on Bulk's shoulder.

"You think so huh," a voice says from behind them, making them turn around to see Zack sitting at the bar with Jason there as well.

"I'd like to see you try it," Zack says. Skull walked to the side as Bulk walks forward and bows to Zack, turning back around. Both hands in the air Bulk walked side to side saying 1, 2, 3 before kicking the chair from under Jason making him fall and leaving him angry.

While helping Jason up Zack tries to claim Jason and said okay multiple times trying to cool Jason down.

"So you can get with those steps, but can you get with these" Zack says to bring his hands up and down, making Bulk unzip his leather jacket sleeves.

Zack began to do some moves that were a cross between breakdance and hip-hop when he was done with his dance moves everyone clapped for him.

"No problem" Bulk said before doing his own set of moves that weren't nearly as cool as Zack's were in fact they didn't look like much of anything to be honest and only Skull claps for him while everyone else was laughing. Zack begin to spin around and did a half split on the ground. Once again everyone cheers for Zack.

"Yo Zack," Trini say as she slaps Jason's hand. Bulk didn't do an impressive one at all and need help when getting up from the half split from Skull. Zack took off his hat and had Trini hold on to it.

"Let's have some fun" Zack said before doing a handstand on the countertop of the bar and holding it for a few second and pushing off with his arms Zack jump off the bar. Bulk tried to copy it, but topple when handstand slide on the countertop and topple over on the other side of the bar, once again everyone laughs at Bulk while Skull put his hand on his face and closed his eyes. When Bulk finally came up and revealed how badly he looked, which was bad because he was covered in food.

"You can have it, I wasn't hungry anyways," Zack says smiles.

A man with light brown hair and hazel eyes came into the Youth Center "What is going on here" He asks making Kim look up and to where the voice was coming from her Uncle Leo who was standing in the doorway.

"UNCLE LEO" Kim shouts running over to her uncle and hugging him tightly, Leo laughs at Kim enthusiasm understanding how she is feeling because he missed her too.

"I missed you too Kim," Leo says hugging her tightly and kisses her head.

Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack watch Kim with her uncle, even though it's been a few weeks since finding out that Kim was not a normal human being but is instead a witch/whitelighter hybrid whose father was a Knight of the Roundtable and a whitelighter help Zordon create the Power Rangers in the first place. Her mother was a witch both of them died on the night of their daughter's birth from a darklighter. The truth was still shocking and sinking in even five weeks later.

Since then Kim has been having a weekly scans to see if there are any changes in her magic levels and Power Ranger Powers, the scans show no changes in Kim's magic levels and Power Ranger Powers at all. Which was a good thing, because they have no clue what would happen if Kim's magical Powers would become more powerful. They have no clue to the entirely of Kim's magical powers only about her whitelighter powers since they are the only ones to manifest so far.

Kim turns back to her class "Okay that was a great class" Kim says and signs dismissing them. Leo and Kim walk over to Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack.

"Hey Uncle Leo" they says unsure how to react to him since learning what he is or Caroline for that matter as well.

Leo smiles at them "Hey guys how have been" Leo asks looking at the teens.

"Fine," they says together.

Leo nodded "So I heard about the monster attacks in Angel Grove and these Power Rangers are you guys staying safe?" he asks.

Kim smiles up at her Uncle then turns to her friends and winks, then looks back at her uncle "Yes Uncle Leo we are staying safe during the monster attacks, and I'm going to change my clothes so be back in a flash" Kim says letting go of her Uncle and head toward the girl's locker rooms.

Leaving Leo and the rangers alone, for a while Kim did a fast change of clothes and left with her Uncle for some Niece and Uncle time. Once Kim and Leo were out of hearing range Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack relaxed a bit after finding out about Kim things are still awkward for them around her mom and Uncle.

 _With Kim and Leo_

Kim was explaining what she was experiencing with language and understanding them to her uncle.

"Well first off your Whitelighters powers are coming through" Leo explains

Kim looks at him in surprise at her Uncle "What do you mean my Whitelighters powers are coming through" Kim asks confused because of her magical powers were only at 5%.

Leo smiles "Yeah, one of your Whitelighter's powers is coming through, and you don't even know it. Your mom and I were wondering when they'll be coming in too" Leo says.

Kim walks right in front of him "What kind of Power is it and what are the effects of it" Kim asks.

Leo starts to laugh "Kim I'm surprised to hear you ask that because we are not talking in English," Leo says moving around Kim.

Kim turns around and realizing that her Uncle was right "WHAT!" Kim screams and ran to catch up to her Uncle.

Leo again smiles "The Power is called Omilingualism and it's the power to understand languages, written, and spooked without any training" Leo says.

When her Uncle explain to her what it is, it made sense to her completely.

"Kim there is another reason why I'm here," Leo say when Kim caught up to him. Kim looks straight up at Uncle Leo confused because the only ones who knew where she was the Angel of Destiny, her mom and Uncle Leo.

"The Elders don't trust the Power Rangers," Leo explains

"What, Why don't the Elders trust the Power Rangers, they have done nothing, but protect the Earth from evil Aliens that want to take over it," Kim asks confused at this as well. Not understanding the elders position in the first place but also worried for herself if they were to find out that she is a Power Ranger.

"Gideon doesn't trust them at all and thinks that they might be the evil ones who are trying to take over the Earth" Leo says shaking his head in disgust while on the other hand not being surprised at all.

"What do you mean," Kim asks not understanding what Leo is getting at.

"Tristan your father never trusted Gideon, and I never knew why until the night of your birth when he tried to forcefully take you from Caroline's arms," Leo said.

Kim once again walks in front of her Uncle "What do you mean Gideon wanted me dead, who is Gideon?" Kim asks.

Leo sighs "Gideon is an Elder and who is the Headmaster of Magic School and who mentored me when I was a young Whitelighter learning my powers. I guess your father after for living for so long could see the measure of a man, and their bravery as well and as well as their intention. When your father looked at Gideon he didn't see much, but could tell that he didn't have good intentions. After we brought you here to Angel Grove your mom and I got into a huge fight about Gideon. Your mom doesn't trust Gideon at all and hates him too, while I on the other hand still trust him somewhat, but it's not as it was before your parent's death" Leo says looking down at Kim.

Kim stood in shock at the information that she just got. Her father never trusted an Elder name Gideon, the same one who wanted her dead in the first place and now doesn't trust the Power Rangers. Her mother doesn't trust or even like Gideon at all, and while her Uncle somewhat trust Gideon. Then something occurs to her.

"Wait don't the Elders know who the Power Rangers are?" Kim asks.

Leo shakes his head "Not even a clue" Leo said as Kim's phone begins to ring.

"Hey, Jason what's up," Kim asks answering her phone.

"Wait, what, I'll be right there," Kim says.

Leo watched as Kim felt her inner Whitelighter coming out. "That was Jason, he needs me to translate for Melissa, something Kidnapped her friends, I need to go," Kim says before running back to where they came from leaving Leo alone.

 _With the Rangers and Melissa_

Melissa is leading Kimberly, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Jason to where the Gnome took her friends. When they arrived at the spot, Melissa pointed to the cave where her friends were being held in.

"They're in there," Jason asks and Melissa nodded.

Kim turns Melissa to her "Okay, Okay I want you to go hide here and wait for me okay, Go up behind the bushes, hurry, hurry." Kim says and signs.

 _Melissa POV_

I was climbing back up the mountain to hide just as Kim told me. When I finally found a spot where I would be safe away from the fight, I looked from where I was hiding to see the Power Rangers fighting the monster.

While she couldn't see Kim and the others, Melissa couldn't believe that she seeing them in person. The Power Rangers had been in Angel Grove for about a month now. The Power Rangers combined their weapons and destroyed the monster. Melissa was about to come out from hiding to greet the Power Rangers only to go back into hiding stop when the monster return and huge this time forcing the Rangers to call on their large robots to defeat the monster once for all.

Melissa looks away as the Power Ranger takes the beating from the monster, she notices that the Power Rangers were trying to keep the battle away from her and from the cave. Then the Power Rangers called for their sword and with one swift swipe they won the battle with the monster.

I watched as the Power Rangers return their robots to where they came from, but when they changed back I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and, Kim. They are the … Power Rangers I couldn't believe it, but on the other hand, it makes sense why they were chosen for the job. Jason and Zack are skilled Martial Artist, Billy was the smartest, Trini loyal and stoic and a skilled Martial Artist, Kim was the heart of the team and gymnastics, plus with all they do for the town, it made sense. She guessed that they weren't allowed to tell anyone about being the Power Rangers to protect their loved ones. Melissa decided that she won't say anything to them that way they won't get in trouble with the person who gave them the powers in the first place.

 _End of Melissa POV_

Kim ran up the hill to where Melissa was hiding in the bushes with Jason following her. Jason and Kim discover that Melissa had moved during the battle. Kim looks ahead to search for Melissa, it was Jason who spots Melissa.

"Kim, Melissa is over there" Jason says running over to Melissa and holding out his hand to her, with Kim following him. Melissa looks up at Jason before taking out stretched his hand and letting him pull her up. Melissa had been to busy starring into Jason's deep brown eyes to notice that she was about to trip over a large rock until it happened.

"Whoa" Jason said as he caught Melissa before she hit the ground wrapping his strong arms around her body, one around her waist and the other up her back with his hand sporting her head and neck. Jason was a forced into a lunge position giving him a good view of her pretty blue eyes.

The two had stayed there for a few seconds lost in each other eyes while Kim was scanning Melissa to see if she was okay or not.

"Melissa are you okay?" Kim asks and signs as Jason moved them into a standing up position. Melissa nodded while there was a bit of redness on her checks.

 _After freeing the girls_

"You should have seen the Power Rangers Kimberly they were amazing" one of the girls says.

"So like what happen?" Beth asks.

"Melissa ran for help, because this monster hypnotizes you with sound waves and traps you in the cave" Kim says and signs.

"So without Melissa and the Power Rangers" Zack began, but Beth finish "We could have been trapped in their forever," Beth says hugging Melissa.

The teens cheered and said their thanks to Melissa and decide to head to Ernie's to celebrate the victory.

 _At the Youth Center._

Ernie came by with the drinks "Hey kids drinks are on the house" Ernie says as he passed out the drinks while the teens cheered before leaving.

Jason stood up with his drink in hand rising it up "To the guest of honor, to Melissa" he says before sitting down.

"To MELISSA" Everyone cheered and raise their glass.

Jason started signing causing both Kim and Melissa to laugh when he was finished "What, What?" Jason asks confused.

"You just told her that your dog smells" Kim says making everyone laugh at him "I've got to work on it" Jason says feeling embarrassed about it.

Melissa starts signing at Billy; turning to Kim Billy asks her, "What did she say?"

Kim smiles at Billy "She wants to know if you want to dance" Kim says.

"Ah no, no no," Billy says backing up as Melissa stood up and walks up to Billy while the others cheered Billy on as Melissa drags him on to the dance floor and making him dance.

"You know Zack Sign Language isn't that hard to learn," Jason says.

"Ah man it's a whole new way of rapping, check this out there is a whole lot we can learn from Melissa," Zack says nodding watching Melissa and Billy dance together.

"Ya know I use to think Melissa was pretty cool before, then she saved her friends and now she's a miracle worker," Kim says as she watches Billy dance and does it well.

The other girls leave the table leaving Jason, Trini, Zack and, Kim alone.

Kim looks around to see what everyone else was doing before leaning in close "Hey guys one of my Whitelighter Powers are coming in" Kim said making them look at her with wide eyes and they lean in close to Kim.

"Really what is it?" Zack asked. Jason waves Billy over to them.

"It's called Omnilingualism it's the power to understand languages from speaking to writing and reading" Kim explains as Billy comes to them, but is close enough to hear what Kim said.

The Ranger's eyes went wide when they learn what power it was and what it can do. Trini decide to test the new power "Ban co chac chan rang ban co mot suc manh moi Kim? (Are you sure you have a new power Kim,?)" Trini asks in Vietnamese.

"Co, toi chac chan Trini, lam ban tin rang toi bay gio? (Yes I'm sure Trini, do you believe me now?)" Kim replied in Vietnamese. Trini, Jason, Zack and Billy eyes went wide before realizing that Kim will be getting A's in French and wondering why she didn't say anything before to them.

"Kim when did you start to notice the power in the first place, and why didn't you say anything beforehand?" Jason asks Kim looked at them "I didn't understand what was happening at first, for all I know it was something else. I am sorry that I hide things from all of you, but I am trying to protect you. I didn't want you to worry about it okay" Kim says deciding to keep the Gideon and the Elders not trusting the Power Rangers a secret they had enough to deal with at the moment.

"Kim we are your friends no matter what and we are the Power Rangers," Zack said with Trini, Jason and Billy nodding. Kim nodded getting the feeling that she will have to make a promise to them about not keeping secrets from them.

"I promise that I keep inform you of what's going on," Kim says getting up to hug her friends tightly while making another promise known to them was to keep them safe from Gideon.


End file.
